lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Charlie Anders
Charlie Anders is the author of the novel Choir Boy (Soft Skull Press, 2005) and the co-editor, with Annalee Newitz, of the anthology She's Such A Geek (Seal Press, 2006). She is the publisher of other magazine, the "magazine of pop culture and politics for the new outcasts". She was winner of a 2005 Lambda Literary Award. Her writing has appeared in Salon.com, the Wall Street Journal, Publishers Weekly, the San Francisco Bay Guardian, and the New York Press, as well as in two dozen anthologies, including Pills Chills Thrills & Heartache, It's All Good! and Paraspheres: New Wave Fabulist Fiction. She is also the presenter of Writers With Drinks, a monthly literary night held in San Francisco featuring local writers and performers. Along with Annalee Newitz she is the editor of io9, the Gawker Media science fiction blog. Biography Charlie Anders grew up in New England and has always liked music, both performing and listening. In her youth, she joined a church choir and discovered funk and hip-hop, rather than the "good classical music" her parents hoped she would be exposed to. She self-identifies as genderqueer and a transwoman. In 2007, she brought attention to the discriminatory policy of a San Francisco bisexual women's organization called "The Chasing Amy Social Club," which specifically barred pre-operative transgender women from membership. Anders has had science fiction published in Strange Horizons, GUD, Flurb, and Space&Time. Additional (non-SF) work has been published in McSweeney's, Pindeldyboz, the San Francisco Chronicle and Mother Jones magazine. Anders identifies as a male-to-female transgender; as "Charles Anders", she published The Lazy Crossdresser (Greenery Press, 2002), a 'manifesto disguised as a how-to manual'. Anders is best known as an author and publisher, but she's also a performance artist. Among other events, she organized a "ballerina pie fight" in 2005 for other magazine. She has been a juror for the James Tiptree, Jr. Award and for the Lambda Literary Awards. Anders is also well-known locally for her series called Writers with Drinks. These monthly readings have been called a sort of "variety show", since the authors read a wide range of genres (i.e.: comedy, poetry, literary fiction, science fiction, erotica, and more). Anders is the MC, and her trademark at these events is that she introduces each reader or performer with a bio that is mostly made up and often a bit surreal. Bibliography * . * * Additional List at: www.charlieanders.com Awards * Lambda Literary Award, for Choir Boy. 2006. * Edmund White Award for Debut Fiction finalist, for Choir Boy. 2006. * Best of the Bay Award for Writers with Drinks. 2005, 2006. References External links * Charlie Anders' home page * "other magazine" * Lambda Literary Award Foundation * Audio interview with RU Sirius * The New York Review of Magazines review of other magazine Category:American magazine publishers (people) Category:American novelists Category:Transgender and transsexual writers Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American technology writers Category:Transgender and transsexual people